The Trolltooth Wars (book)
:For other uses of '''The Trolltooth Wars', see'' The Trolltooth Wars The Trolltooth Wars is a fantasy novel written by Steve Jackson, illustrated by Russ Nicholson and published by Puffin Books (ISBN 0-14-032482-8). It is based on Steve Jackson and Ian Livingstone's Fighting Fantasy series. Creation Steve Jackson has said that his only regret with this book was the vast number of pages culled from the book by Puffin to cut both the length and the more bloodthirsty descriptions. He had wanted to reveal the solution to The Warlock of Firetop Mountain in the adventure, but this was lopped.G.M. Interview - "Jackson and Livingstone I presume?" Background - Back Cover}} The story revolves around the war between two Evil sorcerers from Western Allansia: Balthus Dire (from ''The Citadel of Chaos) and Zharradan Marr (from Creature of Havoc). Marr, who controls the Trolltooth Pass (which gives the novel its title) is expecting a caravan with a shipment of the rare herb Cunnelwort. This powerful herb gives a sorcerer access to alien planes of existence. However, Dire orders his Goblins to ambush the caravan and steal the herb shipment for himself. The plan fails when one member of the caravan manages to survive the ambush and tell Zharradan of the attack, which allows him to discover who was behind it. And so the Trolltooth Wars begin, with Zharradan Marr attempting to take back the Cunnelwort and getting revenge on Balthus Dire, while Dire remains on the defensive and tries to use the herb to his advantage. The Kingdom of Salamonis is under threat due to the war, because if one victor emerges he'll be too powerful, and in a position to conquer the neighbouring kingdoms. Therefore, a champion of the court, Chadda Darkmane is entrusted with the mission to somehow turn the war to Salamonis' benefit. This leads to extensive travels through the continent of Allansia, including a trip to the Firetop Mountain, where Zagor (from The Warlock of Firetop Mountain) resides. Contents 1: The Rain of Death 2: The Storm Gathers 3: The Black Tower 4: King Salamon's Court 5: The Chervah 6: Thugruff's Plan 7: The Forest of Yore 8: The Raid on Coven 9: Battle Plans 10: Shazâar 11: A Warning from Lissamina 12: A Spiritual Journey 13: Yaztromo's Tower 14: The Coming of the Sorq 15: Into the Mountain 16: The Battle of the Pass 17: Zagor's Domain 18: The Battle is Won 19: A Dark Secret 20: Into the Galleykeep 21: The Final Struggle 22: The Judgement Cover and Illustrations Cover The original cover of the book was designed and illustrated by Christos Achilleos. Illustrations The interior illustrations were by Russ Nicholson. There were 2 two-page spreads, 16 full page illustrations, 2 bottom-half two-page spreads, 5 paired vertical half-pages and 3 minor repeated illustrations used above the chapter titles. The colour map on the inside front cover was by Leo Hartas. Intertextual References Sequels *''Demonstealer'' and Shadowmaster. Other Media Graphic Novel A adaptation of the book was published in 2017. Main Characters *Balthus Dire *Chadda Darkmane *Chervah *Gereth Yaztromo *Jamut Mantrapper *Zagor *Zharradan Marr Main Locations *Anvil *Black Tower *Catfish River *Chalice *Coven *Craggen Rock *Darkwood Forest *Deedlewater *Fang *Firetop Mountain *Forest of Spiders *Forest of Yore *Icefinger Mountains *Kaad *Knotoak Wood *Mirewater *Moonstone Hills *Oyster Bay *Pagan Plains *Port Blacksand *Red River *River Kok *Salamonis *Shazâar *Silverton *Southern Plain *Stonebridge *Trolltooth Pass *Vale of Willow *Whitewater River *Windward Plain *Yaztromo's Tower *Zengis Further Notes Dedication Dedicated to J.S. May his Amonour flourish - pg.5 See Also *''Demonstealer'' *''Shadowmaster'' *''The Zagor Chronicles'' Reviews External Links References Category:Fighting Fantasy Novels Category:1989 Books